The objective of the proposed project is to develop a new percutaneous electrode and lead for delivering intramuscular electrical stimulation. In this research project, we propose to prototype and bench test a novel lead, introducer needle, sleeve, and anchoring tines and demonstrate the feasibility of these designs. The goal of this research is to develop and test an electrode and introducer design that overcomes key limitations of previous percutaneous electrode designs. Our long-term goal is to develop and commercialize a temporary, non-surgical percutaneous electrical stimulation system that will include a bandage-mounted cableless miniature stimulator. The use of percutaneous electrodes allows the selective, comfortable, and consistent recruitment of the muscle(s) into which the electrode(s) are implanted. The electrode design we propose will enhance the commercial viability of our percutaneous electrical stimulation system. [unreadable] [unreadable]